Hashiken
by SoldierG65434-2
Summary: Ten fingers, six chopsticks, two breasts, and nose with one-thousand times the sense of smell.


**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

This was a request from LizzayBT. Normally, this is where I would say "so blame her," but I think this is going to be a constant in any canon-verse stuff I write from now on.

Also, this is my first fic to officially use "Sui-Feng." Hurray for me! Expect to see much more "Sui-Feng" in the future, as have alwasy been a fan of that spelling over all the other versions.

Hashiken is a real drinking game, but I will not be explaining how it's play. It would have broke the flow of the narritive.

I fucking hate Komamura so much...

* * *

It was no secret that Sui-Feng more than disliked her Lieutenant.

There was a plethora of reasons for her disdain. He was only barely competent, having obtained his position through favors his father cashed in. He was enormous as well, which was counterintuitive to being in the Onmitsukido for a number of reasons.

But if Sui-Feng had to choose a single reason for why she hated Omeada, it would be what lay in front of her. It wasn't that Omeada had snuck off before his duties were completed to go drinking at a local bar that was just outside the Seireitei , but that all Sui-Feng had to do in order to figure this out was literally follow the bread crumbs.

_That man will be the death of us all_, Sui-Feng scowled. How could she trust him with any type of sensitive or important missions if the man couldn't even cover his tracks when he snuck off?

Unceremoniously, Sui-Feng roughly threw the door to the tavern aside and stepped in. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon, yet there were already a large number of patrons in the surprisingly large establishment.

Sighing irritably, Sui-Feng set about finding her wayward Lieutenant.

* * *

"Oh man," Kira mumbled as he slumped over on the table, covering half his face with his hand.

"What is it?" Hisagi turned form the retreating form of Rangiku Matsumoto to his friend. The two men were seated at a table, waiting for Matsumoto to return with the first round of drinks.

"Sui-Feng-taicho is here…" Kria replied morosely.

"You're kidding!" Hisagi looked around and quickly spotted the shot Captain. "Why's she here?"

"Probably looking Omeada," Kira pointed over his shoulder to the enormous man that had somehow evaded Hisagi's notice.

"Great…" Hisagi rolled his eyes sarcastically. "She looks mad too. No way we're getting by unnoticed." Getting Kira out of the office was already like pulling teeth. It was just his luck that the one day he finally succeeds they would run into one of the strictest Captains when she happened to be in a bad mood and they happen to be skipping out on their own duties as well.

"Why the long faces, boys?" Both the men turned around at the sound of Matsumoto's voice. She set the drinks and several chopsticks on the table and took a seat herself.

"Sui-Feng-tiacho is here." Kira repeatedly just a morosely as the first time.

"Really?" Unlike Hisagi, Rangiku perked up when she heard the news. "Hey! Sui-Feng!" Matsumoto called out to the crowd, waving a hand in the air.

"What are you doing?" Hisagi and Kira both asked in horror.

"Relax," Matsumoto waved them off. "She not that bad…" They're time together in the Shinigami Women's Association had taught Matsumoto that Sui-Feng's bark was worse than her bite, most of the time anyway.

"Are you craz-!" Hisagi cut himself short as he felt a cold tingle run up his spine. Sui-Feng was standing behind him.

"I'll spare you all your reprimands if you tell me where Omeada is." Sui-Feng said bluntly, skipping any type of greetings.

"And hello to you too." Matsumoto replied with feigned offense. "Why don't you stay a while? We were about to play some hashiken."

"I have more important things to do right now than play some silly game with some delinquent officers." Sui-Feng's eyes narrowed.

"Come on," Matsumoto brushed off the insult. "It'll do you good to take a night off."

"If you aren't going to be of any assistance to me-" Sui-Feng began before Matsumoto cut her off.

"Of that's right!" The blonde said with realization. "I forgot you hate losing." Hisagi and Kira's faces paled even further as they felt the air around Sui-Feng change.

"What are you implying by that?" Sui-Feng said quietly.

"I saw you after Unohana beat you at mahjong." Matsumoto retorted slyly. "You fumed the rest of the day."

"What does that have to do with now?" Sui-Feng glared. Matsumoto seemed undeterred.

"Nothing, I just remembered that you hate losing, is all." Matsumoto ended her sentence with a delicate sip of sake. Before anyone could protest, Hisagi was removed from his place across the table and Sui-Feng was sitting there instead. Somewhat awkwardly, Hisagi made his way to the other side of the table and sat next to Matsumoto.

"Do you know how to play?" Matsumoto asked as she picked up her chopsticks.

"I was enlisted myself for a time." Sui-Feng replied matter-of-factly as she grabbed her own chopsticks. Sui-Feng held out her fist and Matsumoto followed. "Start with the stone." Sui-Feng said solemnly.

"Jan! Ken! Pon!" Both women chanted in unison. On the last, the both revealed their choices.

"Aww," Matsumoto whined. "Paper beats rock." She lowered her clenched fist, which had been defeated by Sui-Feng's flat hand and moved the hand with the three chopsticks behind her back. She quickly picked a number and held the chopsticks in her palm so that they were pressed against her forearm. She removed her arms from behind her back and held it out face down so that the number of chopsticks was concealed.

"Irasshai." Sui-Feng nearly mumbled as she did as Matsumoto had, concealing her own number of chopsticks. "Three."

"Hmmmm," Matsumoto held a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Five." She finally guessed with confidence.

Both women turned their hands and revealed their chopsticks. Matsumoto was holding two and Sui-Feng, one.

"My point." Sui-Feng said with a slight grin, holding out her fist again. Matsumoto did as well, frowning a little from the defeat.

"You start with the stone." Matsumoto said in an almost sing-song manner.

"Jan! Ken! Pon!" The women chanted, pumping their fists.

"Rock beats scissors." Matsumoto gloated as she cut the air with her index and middle finger, mimicking a pair of scissors.

Scowling, Sui-Feng did as Matsumoto did before, extending her arm outward after she had chosen a number behind her back.

"Irasshai!" Matsumoto cheered exuberantly as she put her own arm out. "Three!"

"Five" Sui-Feng choose confidently. The women turned their palms and revealed their chopsticks. "What?" Sui-Feng's eyes widened.

"My point!" Matsumoto cheered as she displayed her empty palm. Sui-Feng clutched the three chopsticks she had picked in frustration. Gritting her teeth, Sui-Feng presented her fist for the final round. "Start with the stone."

"Jan! Ken! Pon!" One last time, the Sui-Feng and Matsumoto pumped their fists and chanted in unison.

"Paper beats rock!" Matsumoto celebrated as she watched Sui-Feng clench her fist so tightly her knuckles started to discolor.

Grimacing, Sui-Feng moved an arm behind her back and choose her chopsticks. Glaring, she trusts her arm forward, glaring at Matsumoto the whole time.

"Irasshai!" Matsumoto put her own arm forward. "Three!"

"One." Sui-Feng picked, to frustrated by her previous loss to take much time to think about it. With impatience, Sui-Feng revealed the two chopsticks she was holding. He eyes widened in shock as Matsumoto proudly displayed her single chopstick.

"I win!." Matsumoto smiled as she poured Sui-Feng a drink and handed it to her. The Captain practically snatched the cup out of the buxom blondes hand and quickly drained it.

"Looks like it's our turn." Hisagi said hesitantly as he reached for the chopsticks.

"You don't just play one game of hashiken." Sui-Feng continued to glare at Matsumoto. "This is just getting started."

* * *

"Irasshai!" Sui-Feng called out somewhat boisterously. Her checks were flushed from the alcohol and she had long since abandoned her haori and sleeves, leaving her in her Onmitsukido uniform. A crowed had formed around them over the course of her's and Matsumoto's game; some cheering on the curvaceous Lieutenant, others the Chineses Captain, and some simply the act of drinking. "Three!"

"One!" Matsumoto declared over the crowed. The women turned over their hands and Matsumoto's side of the crowd groaned.

"This is taking too long." Matsumoto complained after she finished her drink. "What do you say we up the ante?"

"What do you have in mind?" Sui-Feng asked, still wearing a triumphant smirk.

"Looser drinks however many they were wrong by." The crowd cheered Matsumoto's proposition.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hisagi asked with a tinge of concern.

"Alright." Sui-Feng nodded and put her fist forward, completely ignoring Hisagi. "Start with the stone."

"Jan! Ken! Pon!" The crowd chanted with the women. This time, it was Sui-Feng's side of the crowd's turn to groan in defeat. Sui-Feng picked her chopsticks and held out her arm.

"Irasshai!" Matsumoto cheered. "Three!"

"Five." Sui-Feng choose quickly. The women revealed their choices. Sui-Feng had three and Matsumoto had two. Sniggering, Sui-Feng poured out two cups and handed them to Matsumoto.

"Humph." The blonde huffed and drank her penitence. "Fine!" She held out her fist, signaling the start of the next round. "You start with the stone…"

* * *

Somewhat wobbly, Sui-Feng lowered her cup back down to the table. Not that Matsumoto noticed. She was slumped over on the table, her check pressed against the wood.

"Looks like you won, Taicho." Hisagi declared quickly, before either woman could start another round. "It's late, you should probably get Matsumoto home."

"No…no…" Sui-Feng objected. Her speech wasn't slurred, suprisingly but it was much slower than usual. "It's…my fault…she's….like…this…" Sui-Feng slowly stood up slowly and walked over the seemingly unconscious woman. "I…take…her…home."

"You don't have to do that." Hisagi replied, a little irritably. He was still stone sober, and so was Kira.

Sui-Feng didn't seem to hear him. Picked up Matsumoto and slung one of her arms over her shoulder.

"Wooooooo!" Matsumoto wailed as she was picked up. "Whaf's happen…where…" Matsumoto mumbled incoherently while Sui-Feng led her out of the bar.

"Well, that was certainly more interesting than finishing the weeks paperwork, I'll give you that." Kira ribbed.

"Shut up…" Hisagi grumbled as he realized the girls had left them with the sizable tab.

* * *

The perception among the members of the Gotie 13 was that Sajin Komamura was something of an insomniac. It was not at all uncommon for Shinigami on guard duty to see him wandering the Seireitei at all hours of the night with seemingly no purpose or direction.

Iba often expressed his concerns over his Captain's sleeping patterns. With the Gotei 13 in such a weakened state in the wake of Aizens's betrayal, it was important for the remaining Captains to remain in peak condition, and one couldn't be at the optimal performance level if one was exhausted from lack of sleep.

What Iba failed to take into account was that his Captain's wolfishness was more than skin deep. On top of having the appearance and senses of an animal, Komamura also maintained an animalistic sleeping pattern.

In reality it was quite simple; Komamura slept when he was tired. However, Komamura's make-up afforded him a much more endurance than a human, so while the rest of the Shinigami were winding down for the night, Komamura could still be wide awake.

He did not let this time go to waste, however. Komamura often spent his restless nights patrolling the Seireitei. While he had faith in the men that were chosen for night patrols, one could never be too careful, and having a Captain out and about alone could often prevent trouble.

That was where Komamura found himself tonight. He was alone, as always, aimlessly wandering the causeways and back alleys of the labyrinthine Shinigami stronghold. The night sky was cloudless and the moon was bright, not that his canine eyes needed the help. The air was a little brisk, though he hardly noticed though his thick fur.

The night's light breeze shifted slightly and Komamura's keen ears were able to pick up the faintest hints of speech on the wind. It wasn't strange to hear people talking during the night. The guards would often converse to pass the time and occasionally night owls would run into each other and pass a few moments together.

But those were often hushed and brief conversations. This was not the sort. The speech was quite loud and constant. Altering his course, Komamura decided to investigate the source of the disturbance.

"I kn-I know…whaaat your sayeen." Komamura was able to discern speech as he approached. "Some…PEople jest don get it!" The path Komamura was on dead-ended, but his abnormal height afforded him the ability to see over the high walls that made up the Seireitei's labyrinthine streets.

On the other side of the wall, traveling down a main road was Sui-Feng and Matsumoto. Sui-Feng's Haori was conspicuously absent and Matsumoto had an arm draped over her shoulder. As he watched them walk it became apparent that Matsumoto was holding onto Sui-Feng not out of camaraderie, but for support. He could smell the alcohol from where he stood, be the way the two were walking was enough to tell anyone that they were both quite drunk.

_I should keep an eye on them_, Komamura thought to himself, _to make sure they arrive at their destination safely. _

"Sum…People are jist soooo dense!" Matsumoto continued, leaning heavily on Sui-Feng. "They wun't git et noo meter how moch yu hint, or how moch clevedge you shoo aroond theem, or how many times you drup yur…PEncil and bindover to pek it up when thur around…" The blonde trailed off while Sui-Feng remained silent. The two women eventually found their way to the Tenth Division barracks.

"Bot I gottah sey," Matsumoto started up again as the two approached Matsumoto's quarters. "Yer neber gonna get eniwere wit Yurichy if you keep beeeeing sush a…PRude!"

"I…am…not a…prude." Sui-Feng replied. Matsumoto almost tripped as Sui-Feng abruptly stopped in front of the Lieutenant's quarters. Komamura stopped as well. Sui-Feng appeared to appeared to be dropping Matsumoto off. Komamura decided that he would keep an eye on Sui-Feng as well on her trek home. The woman may be a captain, but these were dangerous times and she was obviously in no condition to defend herself.

"PLeeesh…" Matsumoto broke away from Sui-Feng. "Yer sush a…PRood…that yoo wond't tik a free shueezze if I offered one…"

"I…assure you…that…" Sui-Feng began, but Matsumoto quickly cut her off.

"Coom on then," Matsumoto turned to Sui-Feng. "PRooof et!" Matsumoto sloshed her chest for emphasis.

Sui-Feng raised her hand, but hesitated for a few moments as Matsumoto swayed in place. Then, Sui-Feng's face steeled in resolve and she plunged her hands forward. Komamura's eyes nearly budged out of his head as he quickly ducked behind the wall.

While there were many aspects of Komamura that were governed by his wolfishness, there was one that was not. His tastes in the opposite sex were very human. This created many problems for him, since the fact that he was essentially a nine-and-a-half foot tall werewolf made all but a miniscule population of women very uncomfortable.

Komamura thought about the situation he was in for a moment. This was a very unique opportunity before him. The two women on the other side of the wall lie on the opposite ends of the beauty spectrum. There was Matsumoto, buxom and curvaceous with her blonde hair; and Sui-Feng, with her delicate and exotic features.

Slowly, as to not make any noise, Komamura stood up once again. Carefully, he peeked his eyes of the top of the barrier. The two women were right where he left them. Sui-Feng was still fondling Matsumoto's breast, her small hands comically dwarfed by the prodigious bosom and her face etched with an expression of wonder on it, with her eyes wide and me mouth open slight, and her cheeks were flush. Matsumoto was simply just swaying in place, probably too busy trying to stay upright to stop Sui-Feng.

Komamura almost bit his tongue in surprise as he watched Sui-Feng gently slip her hands in under Matsumoto's hakama .

"Huueeey!" Matsumoto pulled back abruptly. "Watur yo fink yur doin?"

"Haha…" Sui-Feng sniggered. "Now…who's the…prude?" She asked smugly.

"I aam noT!" Matsumoto huffed, putting her hands on her hips. Her hakama had come loose a little from Sui-Feng's hand's intrusion and her nipples were exposed, and Komamura's eyes were glued to them. If he were able, he would have started sweating. But he was not, so he started panting a little instead.

"Hmph…" Sui-Feng crossed her arms. "Now it's your…turn…to prove…it." Matsumoto looked around for a moments, as if the solution to her problem was around her. Sui-Feng's arms were baring access to her chest, so Matsumoto went for the next best thing. Lacking anything even remotely resembling fine motor skills at this point, Matsumoto simply threw herself onto Sui-Feng and planted a sloppy kiss on the woman.

There was a moment where both Sui-Feng and Matsumoto were stunned into immobility. Sui-Feng regained her senses before Komamura did and began returning the affection with drunken inexpertness.

Before Komamura could even pick up his jaw from the floor, the two women disappeared into Matsumoto's quarters. The wolf-Captain would have been disappointed, if he didn't know that Matsumoto's bedroom had a window that overlooked a back alley and hadn't memorized the quickest route the get there and didn't posses eyes adapted for night vision…

* * *

It wasn't the sunlight coming through the window or the sound of people outside that woke up Rangiku Matsumoto, but the splitting and throbbing headache.

_Off to a good start_, Matsumoto though to herself without opening her eyes. This type of headache was all too familiar to blonde. She moved around a bit to loosen up her stiff muscles and found that she was naked under her sheets.

_Even better_, Matsumoto smiled, still not opening her eyes, mostly because the sunlight would do little to help her headache. As she stretched, she felt her limbs bump into another body. Her smiled widened. _Let's find out who the winner is_, Matsumoto though as she sat up. Slowly, Matsumoto cracked her eyelids…

"Eeeeekkkk!" Matsumoto would have fallen out of her bed if it wasn't so close to the ground. She pulled the bed sheets up to cover herself, revealing an equally naked Sui-Feng in the bed next to her.

"Ugh…." Sui-Feng groaned, clutching her head. She slowly sat up, rubbing her temples in an attempt to assuage the pain.

"Oh my god! I totally did it with a chick!" Matsumoto cried, stroking a lock of her own hair repeatedly. "This is the exact opposites of what I wanted to happen!"

"Shut up…." Sui-Feng sighed irritably as she looked around the room. She looked around the room and spotted her clothing strewn about, mixed in with Matsumoto's. Slowly, trying not to aggravate the pounding in her skull, she gathered p her cloths and began to dress herself.

"How can you act so calm about all this?" Matsumoto voice was shrill and she was still stroking her hair. Sui-Feng wanted to reply that this was not at all a new experience for her, but seeing the expression on Matsumoto's face created a small amount of compassion in the petite woman.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Sui-Feng asked as she tied her hakam behind her neck.

"No…" Matsumoto answered hesitantly as she thought about it. There was a large blank spot after the game of hashiken picked up.

"Neither do I," Sui-Feng answered flatly. "And if neither us remember what happened, then we have no proof. And if that is the case, then you are just making assumptions based on your own perceptions." She continued as she put on her socks and shoes.

"Your right," Matsumoto sounded somewhat relieved. "It's just like the cat…"

"What?" Sui-Feng cocked an eyebrow.

"The cat in the box!" Matsumoto made an imaginary box with her hands.

"Sure," Sui-Feng mumbled while she opened the window in Matsumoto's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Matsumoto asked as Sui-Feng started to climb thought he window.

"Other people prone to making assumptions as well." Sui-Feng explained. "It's best that I not be seen leaving your quarters at this time of day."

"Yeah, that's probably best." Matsumoto nodded. Without another word, Sui-Feng leapt out of the window and virtually disappeared, moving far too fast to notice the pile if coarse brown fairs that lay on the ground under the window.


End file.
